


do what you gotta do

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Shopping, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: After some mysterious events, SHIELD has their bets on a specific suspect. Somehow, Pepper finds herself being the one to help Natasha and having to act like they're a couple.And, okay, fine. But with all the women SHIELD and her could choose to be a part of the unexpected couple, did it have to be her, the one that has a crush on Natasha?





	do what you gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about posting this later and not now, since it might be too soon, but well. i think i wanted to post it right now.
> 
> it could be said that this ignores canon, i suppose. maybe this is some time after iron man 2? i don't know.
> 
> this could be interpretated as light angst. and it's unrevised!!
> 
> prompt of today: shopping

“I still don’t understand why me.”

They are buying baby clothes. Natasha chuckles, acting like she just heard a good joke.

“The suspect would’ve expected a heterosexual couple,” she explains. “and you know how to fight, Pepper.”

Pepper smiles.

(She has to be careful, because she can drown on the fantasy world created for a mission.)

“Couldn’t SHIELD send Tony and someone else?” she asks. “Tony’s a trans man, after all.”

“The things can be pretty dangerous to me and you,” she says, hiding her face on Pepper’s neck. “even more to him.”

(Natasha remembers herself: it’s for the mission.)

**Author's Note:**

> context that was on my mind but didn't made it to the storyTM: pepper -- or natasha, it's up to you -- is wearing a fake pregnant belly. their fake background story is something along the lines of 'oh, i'm divorced and we met and we fell in love!'


End file.
